Canterlot Has Fallen
by FerrisWheeler
Summary: War breaks out in Ponyville when the Griffons and Changelings come to take over. The survivors must learn to put aside their differences and work together.


**Chapter 1**

_Fluttershy could hear the cries of ponies as they ran for their lives. She heard the loud thumps of the rocks the Griffons were throwing down. Some ponies lie dead on the ground right in front of her. She could see beams of magic fly through the air into the sky. She began running back to her cottage when she felt someone pick her up off of the ground. It was Rainbow Dash. She had a scratch on her face, but she still managed to pull Fluttershy up onto her cloud house. Fluttershy sobbed from anxiety and sadness. Innocent ponies were dying, and she wasn't sure if her animals would be alright. She curled up into a ball as Applejack came through the door of Rainbow Dash's house. Applejack hugged her telling her "Everything's gonna be alright, sugarcube. Just relax."_

It all began this morning, when a party at Sugarcube Corner was held for Princess Celestia's visit. Everypony was there, and it was a jolly time. "I wish to thank you all for this wonderful party held in my honor." Celestia spoke to the crowd. Everyone clapped and cheered. Suddenly, the ponies heard a noise in the front of the bakery. "What's the problem, Guards?" Celestia questioned. "Your highness, there is an unknown visitor here who wants to speak with you." "Let them inside." Celestia told them. They reluctantly stepped aside, and in walked a Griffon wearing a suit of armor. He pushed his way through the crowd and to Celestia's table. "Hello, Princess Celestia." He greeted with a serious face.

"Icarus. Leader of the Griffon Kingdom. What is it that you are here for?" Celestia asked with an unsure look.

"I wish to discuss something with you. May we be in private?"

"Yes, everyone please go outside, I need to talk."

The ponies obeyed, but once they were outside, they asked questions among themselves.

"Why is he here?"

"What's he gonna do?"

"Oh dear Celestia, let everything be ok!"

Twilight tried to calm everyone down. "Okay everypony, just relax. Maybe he's here to speak about something important."

Suddenly they heard Celestia's voice yelling, "No! I won't do it! Get out of here now!"

The royal guards went inside and dragged out the Griffon leader. He wore a smug smile. The ponies glared at him. "What did you say?" Asked Twilight. "Oh, foolish pony. That's not important, what's important is that I come through in the end." Suddenly, everypony noticed a hot air balloon up in the air. It had a picture of a big red 'X' on it. The balloon itself was colored brown. All of a sudden, a blast was heard, and a small explosion occured in the crowd. The ponies went flying everywhere in every direction. Celestia heard the blast and immediately came outside. The hot air balloon fired another shot, hitting and killing two ponies. The balloon was armed with cannons!

**Rainbow Dash**

Rainbow Dash and the other pegasi immediately flew into the air and all started punching the balloon trying to pop it. However, there were Griffons on the inside armed with spears. Whenever they saw a pegasus, they threw a spear at it, aiming for the wing. The sides of the balloon were armed with shields to block magic beams. The Griffons hit some of the pegasi, but not Rainbow Dash. The spear grazed her face, but she caught it, ignoring the fresh cut. The then threw it back at the balloon as hard as she could. It hit the balloon and popped it. The balloon began falling down at an extremely fast speed, and the two Griffon pilots jumped out, but died when they hit the ground from high up. The balloon went crashing into the Everfree Forest, then an explosion occured at the crash site. Trees in the distance were burning good. Some Earth ponies and alicorns went running and flying to the scene with buckets of water.

Rainbow Dash looked in the distance while others stared at the balloon and called everyone's attention to what she was seeing. She could see figures flying in the air, who appeared to be carrying huge rocks and other objects. On the ground, she could see black horses with green eyes. Changelings. And these forces were heading straight towards the ponies.


End file.
